Anjo do Senhor
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Combater deuses pode ser algo que apenas um anjo consiga fazer, pelo motivo certo. Destiel.


**Título:** Anjo do Senhor  
**Autor: **ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** **[Gincana 2 anos] - 2011 - Desafio Ficlet II, Crossover **, Supernatural e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Slash, Dean e Castiel.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Combater deuses pode ser algo que apenas um anjo consiga fazer, pelo motivo certo.

**Anjo do Senhor**

"Hum, acha-se por acaso melhor ou mais poderoso que eu? Apenas por ser um mero anjinho? Pois sou HYPNOS e contra mim não há o que possas fazer, Castiel!"

"Eu estou aqui por Dean Winchester! Liberte-o dessa prisão de sonho! Isso é o mesmo que um Djin faz! Você não é melhor que um mago qualquer!"

O Deus do Sono, de belos e incríveis olhos e cabelos dourados não se abalou. Aquele anjinho de meia tigela! Ele, Hypnos, morava no paraíso, nos Campos Elíseos, e ele, Castiel, ousava compará-lo a um MAGO?

Hypnos manipulara Pandora, os espectros, não ia dar conta de um anjinho de quinta?

"Liberte-o!" Castiel tentou se aproximar e não conseguiu. Uma onda de força o fez vacilar.

"Sono Eterno!" O poderoso deus do sono não ia permitir! Aquele Dean Winchester ousara "passear" no inferno, torturar, brincara de morte e vida e irritara Hades. Nem pensar que iria liberá-lo! O seu golpe costumava funcionar, colocava seus contendores em sono profundo, deixando-os vegetar indefesos. Nunca mais acordariam a não ser por sua vontade.

Só que...

"Como ousa atacar um ANJO DO SENHOR?" Castiel não era qualquer um. Suas longas asas se abriram e seu corpo etéreo, com metros e metros de altura se manifestou em brilho estelar. Faria tudo que pudesse por Dean, quase qualquer coisa.

Talvez qualquer coisa.

Faria qualquer coisa.

Uma força descomunal, desde o tempo em que os homens não eram sequer sonhados. Castiel vira o início da Terra. Vira girinos migrando do mar... Enfrentaria o que fosse.

Por Dean.

A batalha foi ferrenha. Havia dor nas plumas despedaçadas e sangrentas do anjo enquanto Dean parecia adormecido.

"Não sabe com quem está lidando!" Hypnos bufava de ódio. "Encontro Com Outra Realidade!" Novamente, um golpe potente. O mundo dos sonhos era seu território e lá se encontrava agora com Castiel, tendo Dean preso num pilar, sonhando. Ou tendo horríveis pesadelos.

"Eu não preciso sonhar, eu sou filho do meu Deus e não de um Deus mesquinho e egoísta como o seu!" Castiel não sucumbiria! Jamais.

"Vai ter que me matar!" Castiel bufava, arfava, sofria, sentia dor, e se preocupava em não ferir Dean. Jamais machucaria Dean.

Hypnos estava atônito, a determinação daquele "anjinho" era fora do comum. "O que motiva você? Humanos já lutaram comigo, havia essa mesma determinação nos olhos deles." Hypnos lembrou-se de Shiryu, Shun... Os cavaleiros de Atena.

"Liberte-o!" Um golpe poderoso da forma imensa de Castiel. Uma vez ele dissera que era do tamanho de um edifício e não estava brincando.

"Nunca! Pesadelo Mortal!" O pior golpe daquele deus. Tentava fazer Castiel adormecer para dar-lhe terríveis pesadelos, mas o anjo não caía!

"Eu lhe disse, eu vou vencer."

Golpes, contragolpes.

Hypnos caiu. E aquilo para ele era a suprema humilhação. A face marmórea do anjo o fitava, determinado, em meio a cortes e hematomas. "Ao menos me diga por que... És superior a ele. Por que?"

Castiel ponderou se mataria o deus. Talvez não devesse. Suspirou e se dirigiu até onde Dean estava. "Liberte-o."

"Se me contar o motivo." O deus agora já não tinha orgulho, nem se importava, estava apenas curioso.

"Aceito. Solte-o."

Um movimento das mãos de Hypnos e Dean gemeu baixinho. Castiel retomou seu receptáculo e segurou-o no colo, afagando os fios loiros.

"Sua parte do trato..." Hypnos perguntou sentindo a força de Castiel ainda bem presente.

"Porque nada suplanta o amor..." Um olha azul apaixonado e o anjo desapareceu com Dean no colo.

"Ora, vejam só... Um anjo do senhor... Gay." Hypnos gargalhou. Talvez humanos fossem divertidos afinal.


End file.
